The New School
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Terezi Pyrope is a teen who is plagued by nightmares daily. The nightmares revolve around a terrible crash 8 years ago, that made her blind and took her parents away from her. Her sister thinks she is getting better but she isn't. Terezi moves into a new town, and is starting her freshman year at the high school there. Karkat X Terezi. Humanstuck/Schoolstuck


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**  
 **By: Night Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck or any of the characters, I changed some of the things to fit the story plot, Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck**

 **Summary: Terezi Pyrope is a teen who is plagued by nightmares daily. The nightmares revolve around a terrible crash 8 years ago, that made her blind and took her parents away from her. Her sister thinks she is getting better but she isn't. Terezi moves into a new town, and is starting her freshman year at the high school there. She meets inciting new friends, but there is one boy who perks her interest, too bad that he has the hots for the school nerd, John. Can Terezi fit in at this new school, and come to peace with her past, or will it forever haunt her. Read to find out. Rate**

 **& Review. Rated T for language and some violence**

 **karkat x terezi is the main ship but there will be others. HumanStuck/Schoolstuck**

Terezi Pyrope woke up to her alarm clock, she sighed and cut it off using her hand, then she got up. She wore a white t-shirt that had a pair of dragons on it, for pajamas. She got up and opened her closet, pulling on a black t-shirt, with a pair of black pants. She then went to her desk and put on her red glasses, they did nothing to help her see but she liked them cause of their color, red. Her room was pretty big, she had a platform above her bed that can be got to by a ladder which was perched on the wall, her walls where painted to look like a forest, and all across the floor little dragon toys called, scalemates where laying. She had a desk against the wall where she did her homework. "Hey Terezi, come on down your going to be late" a voice from downstairs called, Terezi nodded and went downstairs to find her sister, Latula, cooking breakfast, eggs from the smell of it. Latula and Terezi looked similar, both had black hair and teal colored eyes, though Latula was more cool and a daredevil than Terezi. Terezi looked up to her older sister, and inspired to be like her one day. Terezi sat at the table and waited for Latula to give her a plate, "so Terezi how did you sleep, are the nightmares back?" Latula asked her younger sister, Terezi decided to not give Latula a reason to worry so she just said, "no they haven't came back" the truth was that every night Terezi was plunged into nightmares of the car crash that made her blind and took both of their parents from them. Latula nodded, "ok then, and breakfast is served" she said and placed the plates at the table sitting down and starting to eat, Terezi started to eat also, when she was done Terezi placed her plate in the sink then washed the dishes. Her sister got done soon enough and the two walked out of the house and into Latula's car, off to school for the first day.

Terezi walked into the school doors, and sighed, today was going to be horrible she just knew it. She would probably get lost and need to ask for directions. She went to the office to get her schedule, the person behind the desk was a guy with brown hair, "Hello, Mister..." she asked, trailing off not knowing his name, "Mister Hussie" the guy told her, she nodded, "so Miss Terezi Pyrope, right here you go" he said and handed her the schedule then got back to his computer, Terezi looked down at her schedule wondering if she could get someone to read it to her. She walked out of the office, and down the hall, a girl with black hair and blue eyes was at her locker, she had on a blue shirt with a spider on it, Terezi walked over, the girl looked over, "um hi, what do you want?" the girl asked her, Terezi held up her schedule, "could you read this for me please and tell me where it is" Terezi asked, the girl frowned, "can't you read it yourself" she asked, Terezi just said, "I'm blind" the girl just walked away, "well I'm not going to help a handicapped girl, that is lame" she said as she walked away, Terezi sighed. "Hey if you want I could read it for you" a voice stammered, Terezi turned, a boy was in a wheelchair, he had brown hair and eyes, Terezi nodded, "thank you" she said and handed him her schedule, "well you have math for first period, english for second period, art for third period, and gym for fourth period" he told her, she nodded, then the boy told her how to get to each class, "I'm Terezi Pyrope by the way" she said, the boy smiled, "I'm Tavros Nitram" he said then wheeled himself away towards an elevator. Terezi smiled, maybe this school may not be as bad as she thought and headed towards first period.


End file.
